


Santa’s Elf

by Justanotherwriter123



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Elf, F/F, Fluff, Just a bit of fun, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and time for the annual toy drive at Station 19. As part of the event two crew members are chosen to be Santa and their elf. A fun Christmas One-Shot!!
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Santa’s Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that I had - I hope you enjoy!!

It was Christmas Eve and Station 19 was in full swing - they were hosting their annual toy drive which had become a tradition loved not only by the community but the firefighters themselves. They were able to see the joy on children’s faces and it warmed their hearts to see it. It was lightly snowing, and the air had a nice chill to it - perfect for Christmas. 

They were met with familiar faces throughout the course of the day: Mrs Jenkins who always brought them cookies every Friday afternoon, Mr Allen who regularly came by to say hello as well as so many other people who the crew had gotten to know and love. 

However, the main event every year wasn’t the toy drive itself but Santa. Every winter the crew had to decide who would be Santa - it was a great privilege and one that every firefighter wanted and what better way to decide than by pulling straws or in this year’s case, spaghetti. 

They had gathered around Sullivan who had the sticks in his hand and they went round each picking one. It was a serious job and arguments had ensued annually about who won and who lost: “But they had it last time!!” - “This isn’t fair!” No matter how old they were they all wanted to be Santa. 

But, of course with every winner there had to be a so called ‘loser’, and what is Santa without their elf. So it had been deemed that whoever had the shortest stick of spaghetti was this years very own station 19 elf. 

And this year was possibly everyone’s favourite year based on who had lost, well almost everyone’s. 

“Maya? You almost dressed?” Vic called from outside the changing rooms. 

“I look stupid!” 

“I’m sure you look fine,” Vic said. 

Maya stepped out of the changing room and Vic let out a loud laugh. She was bent over in laughter as she looked at her Captain who was dressed in skin tight green leggings, and a long green, white and red elf t-shirt, paired with a pointy red hat with a gold bell on top, oh and she couldn’t forget the shoes. Brown ankle boots with a curled toe at the end; perfect for the North Pole. 

The festive outfit however wasn’t matched with a festive occupant. Maya had the biggest scowl on her face as she stood in the middle of the hallway. 

“Oh my god....I’m sorry, you just look hilarious,” Vic said trying to breath through her laughter.

“Thanks Vic,” Maya said sarcastically. She had tried to pull rank and get herself out of this but Sullivan had declined. 

“Rank does not apply here Bishop. You are this years elf - have fun,” he’d said with a smile. He was the only one who didn’t have to join in because he was in charge of multiple stations. 

“I need to get a picture,” Vic said as she reached to her phone. 

“No! No pictures!” 

“It’s the rule Captain - it goes in the photo album. No exceptions,” Vic replied as she took a quick snapshot of Maya who was still scowling. 

“Wow - you’re an angry elf,” she said. 

“How long do I have to be in this?” Maya complained. 

“A good 6 hours at least.” 

“I hate Christmas!” 

“Don’t be a grinch Maya! Think; it’s all for the kids,” Vic said teasingly - she was enjoying this way too much.

It was currently hour 5 and Maya was desperate to get out of the costume. Dean had been annoying her all day because ‘he was Santa and the elf had to do everything Santa wanted.’ She was thankful though that Carina was back at their apartment preparing all the food for tomorrow - and with the amount Maya had seen her deciding to cook she would be busy all day, leaving no chance for her to come by the station and see her as an elf, because she knew if she did she would never let her live it down. Ever.

Apart from that everything was going smoothly and as planned. Vic and travis were handing out mulled wine and hot chocolate for the children. Warren and Gibson were managing all the toys and Andy was making sure everyone was doing okay and welcoming everyone inside. 

As she returned back to her candy cane post she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she tensed up until she realised who it was then internally died. Carina was here and she was dressed as an elf. Great. 

She looked up and saw Travis and Vic stifling laughs and she shot them a look knowing they had something to do with her girlfriend currently being stood behind her. She was going to kill them. 

“Hey,” Carina whispered, Maya could hear the amusement in her voice. 

“Hey.” 

“So...someone told me Santa was here and well I couldn’t miss up the chance to tell him what I wanted for Christmas - it being tomorrow and all,” Carina said keeping her grip on Maya’s waist. 

“Well you have to go and sit on his lap then,” Maya said with a smirk - two could play at this game. 

“I’d much rather sit on yours,” Carina whispered into Maya’s ear - the warmth caused shivers to run down Maya’s spine and she could feel her heart race. 

“You know if you keep this up your going to end up on Santa’s naughty list,” Maya said placing her own hands over Carina’s lightly stroking her thumb over soft skin. 

“I think I’ve been on his naughty list for a very, very long time,” Carina replied, Maya could feel her smirking and as she felt Carina press her front up against her back she quickly checked the line: it was relatively empty. She grabbed Carina’s hand and dragged her into her office, pushing her up against the door as soon as it locked shut. 

Carina wrapped her arms over Maya’s shoulder as they both fought for dominance with Maya ultimately winning. Carina moved one of her legs up towards Maya hip and gasped as she felt Maya lift her up and push their centres closer together. 

“Fuck Maya,” Carina moaned as the blonde ran her lips across her neck definitely leaving a few red marks which she knew she’d have to cover up in the morning. 

Maya lifted her up off the door and began to walk them towards her bunk when Carina pulled her lips away from Maya’s. 

“Keep the hat on!” Carina demanded.

Maya let out a laugh and nodded, “Merry Christmas to me!”

Carina kissed Maya again as they entered the Captain’s bunk, the bell on Maya’s hat jingling as she kicked the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Best wishes for the coming days and I hope you enjoy your celebrations in whichever capacity they may be in.


End file.
